ojaomfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunday Didn't Happen
Sunday Didn't Happen is a season one episode from Orange Josiah and Orange Megan. In this episode, Orange Josiah and his friends are introduced and then go get popsicles. Characters *Orange Josiah (debut) *Orange Megan (debut) *Doggie Bone (debut) *White Josiah (debut) *Brown Cat (cameo, debut) *Gold Josiah (debut) *Dog House (debut) *Yellow Josiah (debut) *Josiah (debut) *Green Doggie Bone (debut) *Jonathan (debut) *Megan (cameo, debut) Synopsis Orange Josiah wakes up to excitedly start the day. Orange Megan reminds him that it is Sunday. Orange Josiah remembers and then suggests talking to Doggie Bone. The two go to Doggie Bone and mention his orange color. White Josiah walks up to the three and tries to talk to them. Orange Josiah questions his color loss and his reversed voice. Doggie Bone tries to demonstrate the reversed voice, but Orange Josiah shuts his mouth closed. After White Josiah starts worrying about the confusion, he gets irritated and starts speaking back to normal per Orange Josiah's request. An hour later, Orange Josiah popped his foot off-screen. Doggie Bone is seen patching his foot with a band-aid and Orange Josiah thanks him for fixing his foot. Gold Josiah complains to Dog House how he's suppose to run because his feet are tired. His feet then start pumping. Yellow Josiah is seen flying in the air. A few seconds later, he crash lands into Orange Josiah. After the crash land, Josiah is seen heavily breathing. Orange Josiah looks in confusion to him. Orange Josiah talks to Orange Megan about his newly granted arms. Orange Josiah then notices that nearly all of the originally armless characters are granted with arms. Yellow Josiah gives some 'blahs' and then turns over to Gold Josiah, whose legs turns cyan. Josiah is then seen with a major hole destroying most of the bottom half of him. Later, Green Doggie Bone is seen waking up from the ground. Josiah, being fixed, tells everyone to go to the Ice Cream Treats. The next day, Josiah and Orange Josiah stumble into a covered up unknown object. The two get confused on figuring out what it is. Suddenly, Josiah figures out it's Jonathan. Jonathan greets Josiah and asks about his day. Josiah tells him that the group is going to get some ice cream. Megan, Josiah, Orange Josiah and Orange Megan are seen at the area with four popsicles looking identical to each of the four respectively. Orange Josiah laughs nervously about eating the popsicle. He then starts to lick the popsicle after being told to by Orange Megan. After finishing the popsicles, Josiah celebrates and then finishes his appearance. During that night, Orange Josiah gets flashed on in a dark night. Orange Megan notices that he's trapped in the night and runs over to him. Orange Josiah whispers to Orange Megan about the rain storm in the distance. The two slowly look over to see the rain hitting the grass fields. Production A promotional video was released on November 26, 2018 stating that the show will be released on January 2019. The episode was released on January 2019's last day, the 31st. The first half of the episode was produced on January 27, 2019. Music *? - card *Fun on Ice - Josiah wakes up *Fishy Story - Cat shrugs *Fishy Story - Bone fixes Orange Josiah's foot *? - Josiah gets arms *? - tells everyone to go to the Ice Cream Treats *? - Josiah in the dark References es:El Domingo No Sucedió Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes